1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound applying to skin and a method making the same, which is especially anti-irritation, avoids blocking pores, prevents oily skin, and benefits the skin care.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper daily skin care is good to lighten users' appearances, and they can look healthier, younger and more confident. In the general beauty care, products of sun-screening, moisturizing, anti-wrinkle are most popular ones. Another products like the spots clear, blusher, anti-acnes product, whitening product, and others that improve users' skin are also welcome in the market.
Wherein, the object for applying the sun-screening product is to avoid the ultraviolet rays in the sun ruining the skin, since exposing the skin to the sun may result in the dry skin, ageing cells, and even pathological cells. The object for applying the moisturizing and anti-wrinkle products is to firm the skin, so that users may look healthier and younger. Appropriately applying spots clearing products and blushers may especially enhance women's attraction.
A disclosed patent No. TW482683 “SUNSCREEN COMPOSITION” and a disclosed publication No. TW201002358 “SUN PROTECTION COMPOSITIONS” are both related to sun-screening products. Other disclosed patent No. TW201100124 “SKIN CARE COMPOSITION” and publication No. TW345496 “SKIN CARE COMPOSITION CONTAINING RETINOL” are both related to skin care products.
In fact, components in the sun-screening products and other like skin care products commonly incur irritation on the skin. Accordingly, users allergic to the irritating products may easily ruin their skin. Therefore, many producers of the skin care products endeavor to develop new skin care composition that contains low irritating factors to the skin so as to prevent hypersensitivity.